As processor clock speed has begun to reach its thermal and power constraint limitations, improving processor performance using mechanisms other than increasing the speed of the processor clock is desirable. Accordingly, programmers have turned to thread level parallelism to improve processing performance. However, programming threads in parallel is a tedious and time-consuming task and may be fraught with errors.
Moreover, as the internet of things (IoT) network continues to expand, the potential to exploit cybersecurity vulnerabilities also expands. In many cases, such exploits leverage flaws in trusted services and applications, which often are unable to benefit from existing tools such as antivirus software. As a result, cybersecurity software has trended towards increases in size and complexity, which further results in bloated applications and services comprising dependencies on largely unused code segments and libraries. Unfortunately, these bloated applications and services provide exploiters with additional attack surfaces, thereby mitigating efforts to increase cybersecurity.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. In addition, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.